


Soft as the Starlight in the Sky (Soft as the Pillow On Which I Lie)

by docmcqueen



Category: Cars (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Established Relationship, Gay Sex, Humanized Cars, M/M, Men Loving Men, Oral, blowjob, cocksut lightning mcqueen, doc is alive, doc is like 70, erectile disfunction, insecure doc, lightning is like 30, they are people lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 09:08:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19353889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/docmcqueen/pseuds/docmcqueen
Summary: Doc is insecure about his erectile dysfuntion but lightning loves his soft dick.





	Soft as the Starlight in the Sky (Soft as the Pillow On Which I Lie)

**Author's Note:**

> This is all your fault @alienfuckeronmain but i love you this is for you

He’s three fingers deep in you when you first think about it. You’re in your shared hotel room in Nevada and this isn’t the first time Doc couldn’t get it up and you’re sure it won’t be the last but just like every other time he’s embarrassed. He offers to take care of you anyway and you hesitate.

He must see it on your face because he says “Kid, don’t worry about it. Taking you apart and watching you cum is better than any orgasm I would have.” The sincerity in his voice and the heat in his blue eyes makes your throat dry and your cock twitch so you agree. You’re not disappointed you never are. how can you be when he’s fingering you so well, taking your cock down his throat, making you feel more pleasure than you ever felt before he came along. More pleasure than you’ve felt in every sexual encounter you’ve had combined. Still you feel somethings missing. even though he says he doesn’t need anything back you feel selfish.

As he’s taking you apart you think about how when you were younger you’d spend the hot summer days jacking off only stopping to eat and drink. You think about how you’d keep going even if you were soft even if nothing came out. You think about touching Doc like that. Caressing his soft skin and making him feel good even if it doesn’t lead to anything. He traces his tongue where his fingers are disappearing and you think about tasting the soft skin of his cock and you’re gone.

You come all over your stomach imagining yourself on your knees Doc on the couch reading the paper while you mouth along his dick, not even hard not even looking at you, uninterested, and your cock flexes where it lays spent on your stomach. He comes up to kiss you and you run your fingers through his hair desperately and pull him close, stick your tongue down his throat.

“Jesus, kid.” He says exasperated, “You’re insatiable.” You’d be embarrassed but you can hear how raspy his voice is and you know he loves how desperate you get.

“God, you’re so good at that.” You gasp, hazy eyes staring at the soft flesh between his thighs, still so big even wrinkled and tucked into his foreskin. He catches you staring and must mistake the lust in your eyes for disappointment.

“Never seen an old man’s dick before?” he asks sharply though you know he isn’t mad just embarrassed, lips pursed holding your face a little tighter. “We can’t all be young hot shots with 10-minute refractory periods” he adds less sharp, more self-deprecating, running his fingers through your sweaty hair.

“What? No!” You say too quickly and too loud. He raises a salt and pepper eyebrow at you, unconvinced.

“I’m not disappointed Doc, Jesus. Never. I’m just… I was just thinking that’s all.” You stutter out, kissing him again to distract him. The truth is you want his soft old man dick. You want him any way you can have him. In your hands, in your mouth, in your ass. You want him always in any way he’ll let you, hard or not but you know this is a weird thing to want so you keep it to yourself.

” Thinking about what boy? Spit it out” he says not unkindly caressing your jaw.

“I just… I really wanna suck you off.” You confess touching the hand on your face not making eye contact. He sighs and you look up scared that you’ve made him mad or worse disappointed him. He’s looking at you with sad eyes, lips a flat line.

“I know, son.” He says not looking at you, voice dejected, “I won’t forget the pills next time, I promise. I’m-.”

“No!” you interrupt again, grabbing his face. He stares back at your frantic eyes, confused.

“Doc, no! I’m not- that’s not what I- God this is so embarrassing.” you close your eyes and he kisses both of your eyelids. You melt and open them up. He doesn’t understand your jumbled up confusing word vomit, he thinks you’re mad at him for forgetting his Viagra, he thinks you want him hard, he thinks you don’t want him how he is, he thinks-

“I don’t want you hard!” You admit, words spilling out of your mouth. Now he really looks dumfounded. You rush to clarify.

“I mean- of course I want you to be hard! I love you hard! I just- I really want to suck you off right now. Even if you’re not hard. Maybe _because_ you’re not hard. Is that weird?” you confess finally letting the truth out in a slightly more coherent way looking nervously into his eyes.

He stares at you in shock “you want that?” he asks still just as confused as before. He doesn’t look disgusted just doubtful, so you continue.

“God, Doc, so fucking much.” you moan, all breath, pressed up against him. You’re hard again just from the thought, just from looking at the softness hanging between you.

“baby,” he groans “how are you even real? What did I do to deserve you?” he asks running his hands down your sides making you rut into him harder.

“of course, you can sweetheart.” he says kissing you roughly “You can have anything you want.”

You sigh in relief and grin at him, all teeth. He smiles back at you and before he can distract you again you flip him onto his back gently, careful of his bad knee. Once he’s situated where you want him, looking up at you in awe, you kiss down his body not taking your time like you usually would, too excited, too close already just from this. You reach his cock and you just kneel there between his gray dusted thighs, breathing him in.

“C’mon son, go ahead, I’m all yours.” he tells you gruffly, fingers weaving through your hair. You moan when he tugs at it and get to work. You take the head into your mouth and can’t help but moan. He’s so soft, tastes so good, feels so good. You tell him so and he moans even as his dick stays soft in your mouth. That makes your cock twitch. You already feel ready to blow and he hasn’t even touched you, even though you came less than five minutes ago, the evidence still drying on your stomach. You reach down to take yourself in hand as you suckle on him. You can’t really move much on it when it’s soft like this, all you can do it suck at him but you love it. You’re drooling all over him and even though he stays soft you know he’s enjoying himself. He’s groaning and pulling at your hair, and his skin is so silky on your tongue, and your hand is a blur on you cock, and much too soon you’re spilling all over the sheets under you. You moan and whimper around his soft flesh and he gasps.

“Fuck.” you gasp back, his soft cock popping out of your mouth and slapping wetly against his thigh. “Fuck, that was so fucking incredible. Thank you, thank you, thank you.” You repeat like a prayer kissing all over his thighs, his still soft dick now covered in your spit. He pets your greasy hair and looks at you like he’s never seen anything like you.

“Jesus fucking Christ boy.” He says, awe in his voice. “You never stop surprising me. You really liked that huh? Liked having your old man’s soft cock fill up your mouth? I’m not even hard but you can’t help yourself, need it too much.” he says pulling at your hair. You moan again at his words, nodding your head. he brings you up to hold you close kissing your head, your ear, your neck, anything he can reach.

“You’re so amazing, so good to me. Love you so much baby, so fucking much.” You hide your smile against his soft neck, the skin sliding whenever you move.

“Love you too, old man. Thank you so much.” You whisper back, not being able to stop smiling. He rubs your back and chuckles.

“Anytime sweetheart.” He murmurs back running his hands down your back and up into your hair. “Anytime.” you smile and close your eyes, breathing him in.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is @genderrfluidharry like and comment if ya wanna <3


End file.
